


Limits

by cocojellykellybean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocojellykellybean/pseuds/cocojellykellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trainer at your gym has caught your eye.....but does she return your feelings? Undyne/Reader fanfiction<br/>Sans, Pap, and Frisk are here too because I can't get rid of them.<br/>Reader is a lesbian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before but it got deleted?  
> Sorry for any trouble that caused.  
> The other chapters are coming I promise. :)

               The brisk fall air stung your exposed skin as your sneakers hit the sidewalk, you zipped up your jacket in a quick motion and immediately started on your morning walk into town. Checking your pockets to make sure you had your keys and your wallet you kept moving.

               You didn’t want to miss her.

               She usually got back from lunch around this time and would be working with three more trainees before she got off work.

               You had to be there to get one of those shifts.

               She had to talk to you again.

               You found yourself feeling pretty bubbly thinking about her and you decided you looked a little too eager, a little too desperate….

               But for her? Who wouldn’t be.

She was incredible. Everything about her just screamed passion and you could feel her presence radiating outside of any room.

The eye contact she'd had with you last time…so fierce and rigid, you felt powerless in her grasp and you enjoyed every second of it.

You checked the time with your phone.

5 more minutes before she got back on from lunch.

The first time you saw her you were a little surprised – she was one of the new races, the monsters that had risen a few years ago. At first when her people started drifting into across the land you felt a little scared and nervous but it became instantly clear that they weren’t interesting in harming humans. In fact you eventually moved in with two of your co-workers who both happened to be monsters. It was the enthusiastic one, Papyrus who recommended you go to the gym to see him at his other part time job and meet his friend, Undyne.

She was stunning.

Everything about her just screamed confidence and power and she radiated sexuality. But you had a hard time enough in this city meeting anyone who was lesbian, much less a lesbian monster…

And yet.

The way she looked at you.

The way she made you feel deep down in your core, how she shook you and riled you up….

You kind of didn’t care at this point. You just had to be around her.

3 more minutes. Dammit. You were still too far.

You took off running towards the gym.

 

You showed up two minutes late, but otherwise in good standing. Flinging open the door, you set the jingly bells on fire and a few people glanced your way. Feeling slightly embarrassed, you took it down a few notches. Didn’t want to see desperate now. You forced yourself to walk calmly until you felt a little better. You signed into the book and headed to the elliptical, looking for her but trying not to seem like you were.

She wasn’t there. You felt your heart fall a little.

Well not right now at least. You were sure she’d be here soon.

You went for a light 15 minutes, eventually stopping for water when she came out of the break room. You felt your heart start pumping like crazy.

There she was.

Her tight white workout shirt clung to her breasts and her toned muscles.

She was wearing black workout pants that you couldn’t tear your eyes away from. At the water fountain you coughed and then kept choking in a horrifying worst case scenario situation. There she was, striding behind you onto her way as goddess of the world – you start sputtering and spitting water everywhere.

That was when you felt her arms slip around you and full you tight in a backwards embrace. Oh fuck. Best case scenario.

She pumped you a few times before you stopped coughing and finally caught your breath. Her arms slipped from around you but her hand grazed you sides as she pulled away.

“You’re not dying on my watch okay?” You turned around and found her eye bearing into your soul –a clever cocky smirk on her face. “I hope you’re better at pushing your muscles than drinking water – otherwise this session is gonna be tough on you.” She motioned for you to follow her and you did, gladly. Best case scenario.

 

As your session ended you found yourself grow a little sad. You didn’t want to leave her. Not only was she incredibly sexy and powerful – but she was hilarious and interesting as well. She told you all about her life Underground and all the things she did to keep herself busy. Although she was tough and pushed you past your limits, she was always concerned that you were happy. She didn’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable in anyway.

Stepping softly on the sidewalk, you smiled. She clearly cared about you. She asked about your life casually .....there were times when she would brush against you accidentally. Why was she playing so coy?

Unless you were just seeing things where there wasn’t anything.

She was probably way out of your league.

You thought about the way she laughed, and it was so contagious.....even then just reflecting on it made you giggle quietly.

Even if she wasn’t interested, it was nice to think about.

 

You turned the key and pushed in the door to the smell of burning spaghetti. God dammit.

“PAPYRUS!” You groaned, taking off your jacket and shutting the door. Papyrus peeped shyly out of the kitchen, his ridiculous “Bone Appetite” apron on and a chefs hat.

“SORRY JESSICA. I’VE BEEN GETTING SPAGHETTI LESSONS RECENTLY AND I MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG.”

You chuckled.

“Well whoever is teaching you needs to step up their game.” You climbed the stairs to your room, thinking about Undyne gently brushing her hands across your cheek as she leveled your shoulders. You smiled to yourself and went to open your door.

“What’s that look for?” You jumped a little, surprised at the noise. Your other roommate Sans was leaning against the wall by his room, hands in his pockets, staring accusingly at you. “Did you have another fun session with……Undyne?” His smile grew wide at her name, teasing you like an older brother.

“Yeah, it was fun. Thank you for asking.” You tried to sound as monotone and uninterested in the topic as you could but you felt your voice instead sounded strained and slow.

“Mmhm.” Sans looked you over and then shrugged. “She told me she had a fun time. She said she always does with you.” You felt your heart bump a little.

“She didn’t say that. Why would she talk to you?” Did she? Butterflies.

“Aha. Why wouldn’t she? Why would you care what she thought?” He didn’t move or intimidate you in any way – but it was clear he was happy teasing you. You were done with this.

“I….uh it doesn’t matter. Thanks for asking though!” You went to open your door but it was froze shut and a blue glow hummed around the edges. You looked back at Sans and one of his eyes was glowing. He widened his smile.

“Do you have a crush on Undyne?”

“WHAT?!” There was a female yell from insides Sans bedroom and after a few thumps Frisk appeared at the doorway of his room, her clothes a little jostled and her hair a wavy mess. She smiled wide and put her arm around Sans’ waist.

“You have a crush on Undyne?” Sans started laughing heavily seeing the way my face turned even redder.

“This is ridiculous Sans, just let me in my room!” He laughed even harder and Frisk started chuckling light heartedly. They were the worst couple in existence. Frisk nudged him and he rolled his eyes letting the glow fade from your door and his eyes.

“Wait! But do you like Undyne?” You opened the door and shut it without answering. You weren’t actually mad, they were some of your closet friends – you just felt weird about talking about that part of your life. You collapsed in a cloud of happiness thinking about your day.

She touched you.

She smiled at you.

She wanted to hear about your life.

She asked you to come back again tomorrow.

You grabbed your pillow and hugged it happily.

 

There was a small knock at your door and you groaned, getting up to answer it.

It was Frisk, smiling but looking over her shoulder – making sure neither Sans or Papyrus could hear her.

“I’m sorry but I only ask because she told me she saw you the other day at the gym and she wanted to get to know you sometime. I was wondering if you were okay with us having her over tomorrow night to watch the new Mettaton premiere. If you were interested I could try my hardest to reign in Sans’ antics and Papyrus’ cooking.” You saw stars in the back of your head. She knew of you? Enough to request you…. You felt so fuzzy. Her tomorrow in your house? On your couch?

Frisk was watching you with the same plain little smile on her face. She truly was an amazing friend – and she helped you handle these crazy skeletons you worked with, she had known them for years apparently.

“I….I wouldn’t mind that.” Her smile burst and she nodded quietly before retreating back into Sans room, where you heard him mumble, “Ready for round Two?” Gross.

You shut your door and laid back on your bed, this time in amazement.

Best case scenario.


End file.
